This invention relates to the field of automotive engineering and particularly to a method of and means for increasing the efficiency of use of fuel by an internal combustion engine having a fuel vaporization system and a liquid cooling system.
It is well known that in the usual automobile engine air is drawn into the engine, during a suction stroke of the piston, past a carburetor nozzle and a carburetor throttle valve to an intake manifold. The throttle valve regulates the flow of air past the nozzle, which aspirates fuel, from a chamber in which its level is maintained constant, to be entrained and vaporized. The efficiency with which the engine consumes fuel is influenced markedly by the carburetor operation: fuel which is not vaporized is largely discharged from the engine unburnt and thus wasted directly, while air more in amount than what is required for vaporization and combustion reduces the temperature of the combustion and thus reduces engine efficiency thermally.
From the above, it follows that an arrangement which increases the degree of vaporization of the liquid fuel for any throttle position and jet adjustment of the carburetor will increase the engine efficiency and hence the mileage of the vehicle-- a very desirable consumation in these days of increasing energy shortages.